The invention is based on a power strip, in particular for an electric switch device. A known power strip is embodied in divided form, with a plurality of plug connection parts disposed fixedly in the power strip and with further plug connecting parts located in an insert part. The insert part snaps into place with the aid of prongs into a bore of the housing of the power strip. However, this power strip has the disadvantage of not providing adequate sealing in the direction of the counterpart. The plug connection parts cannot be removed without destroying them, so it is impossible to make repairs once an electric switch device has been installed.